ENTREGÁNDONOS A LA PASIÓN
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Haruka Nanase decide visitar a su amigo de la infancia, no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo pero al tenerlo cerca decidió mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos; no solo con palabras sino tambien con hechos. makoharu hard


Hi!

Amai sama de nuevo pero ahora con un oneshot makoharu hard ewe, es mi primera vez que escribo hard de esta parejita n.n lo se! Siempre me imagino a ellos dos en una situación super acaramelada y muy tiernosa pero también me los imagino teniendo sus momentos muy ardientes ewe kukuku

Espero que sea de su agrado, los personajes no me pertenecen… porque si fuesen mios habría tercera temporada full yaoi hard makoharu, sourin y reigisa ewe

Ahhh! Para que puedan entender un poco más la historia, les invitaría que leyeran mi oneshot **_"si él es feliz, yo soy feliz" _**

**ENTREGÁNDONOS A LA PASIÓN**

Mis orbes se posaron en aquel objeto rectangular de madera que me separaba de mi objetivo, habían pasado aproximadamente un par de años desde que no lo veo y tan solo con imaginarme que cruzaría miradas con esa persona hacia que mi corazón se emocionara y la sensación de miles de caballas nadando en mi estómago fuese molesto. El número del departamento era 315, me aseguraba una vez más si era el número que estaba escrito en el papel muy maltratado que traía entre mis dedos. Suspiré tratando de encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para realizar mi cometido, no seré nunca más un cobarde y demostrare con palabras mis sentimientos a la persona que siempre fue dueña de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos todos estos días.

Mi mano derecha se dirigió hacia la puerta y de repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse, mostrándome aquellos orbes esmeraldas que tanto amo pero había algo diferente; aquellos ojos no tenían el hermoso brillo que le caracterizaba, estaba completamente nublado por el dolor y la soledad. Una punzada en mi corazón fue lo que sentí al interpretar sus orbes; todos decían que teníamos una capacidad increíble para comunicarnos, hasta kisumi también lo menciono

_"Yo pensé que ustedes dos podría ser como hermanos, pero tal vez eso no es del todo bien, eh."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

_"Ustedes se entienden en un nivel mucho más profundo, o más bien, es como si sus corazones están conectados"_

-Haru…- aquella voz sin vida me sacó de mi ensoñación, me dolía ver aquel estado lamentable de la persona que tanto amo. Se suponía que debía de haberlo hecho feliz y así me lo deja?- que sorpresa! pasa por favor- una sonrisa falsa adorno su rostro, mientras yo trataba de calmar mi rabia hacia el responsable del sufrimiento de Makoto.

Caminé unos pasos y mi amigo de la infancia me invito sentarme en el sofá, un gato de color blanco acaricio mis piernas en señal de bienvenida y sin querer acaricie al pequeño minino. El departamento de Makoto era amplio y muy elegante, al parecer fue él quien decidió organizar el decorado del hogar de mi amigo Tachibana. Era lo más lógico ya que hace un par de semanas atrás era el esposo de Makoto. Mi amigo de cabellos oliva se acercó con un par de refresco mientras yo le ofrecía una caja.

-Sé que te gusta el chocolate, toma…- un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas y como respuesta una sonrisa adorno mi rostro al ver aquella timidez de parte de mi amigo.

-Muchas gracias Haru, hace tiempo que no probaba un pastel de chocolate- cuando terminó de decir aquella frase sus mechones ocultaban sus ojos tristes. Susurré su nombre mientras cogía su mano derecha; extrañaba esa calidez que siempre me ofrecía cada mañana para salir de la tina. Hice un espacio para que se sentase a mi lado, su cuerpo temblaba y lo único que podía hacer era observar. Nunca imagine ver en este estado a Makoto, si hace un par de años como este mes era el hombre más feliz del mundo al unir su vida con la persona que él amaba en demasía.

Sin pensarlo mis manos secaban sus lágrimas, era hermoso cuando lloraba pero ver que estaba sufriendo, mi corazón sufría con él.

-Puedes contarme, Makoto- me separé un poco tratándole de dar su espacio, mi amigo respiró profundo tratando de regular su respiración y posó sus orbes con los míos. Un pequeño silencio inundo todo el departamento.

-Haru-chan… s-se fue! Se fue con Sousuke!- aquellas palabras estaban teñidas de dolor y traición, sus ojos reflejaban el sufrimiento que había pasado estos últimos meses, sus manos temblaban de la impotencia- hace unos meses, me pidió el divorcio- hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones y también algo de fuerza- yo lo quería… acaso hice algo mal?, Haru…- esas palabras resonaron en mi mente una y otra vez haciendo que mi adolorido corazón se estrujara ante aquellas tristes palabras- pensé que podríamos formar una familia, p-pero…- su voz se fue quebrando más y mas

-No sigas!- alcé la voz llamando la atención de Makoto, no solamente se estaba haciendo daño al recordar a su ex esposo Rin, sino también me hacía daño a mí. Que yo lo vi casarse, que yo vi cuando Makoto pidió la mano de Rin en matrimonio, cuando estaban de enamorados, cuando eran amigos, cuando hablaron por primera vez- no me gusta verte sufrir- susurré para mí mismo, no importaba si mi acompañante escuchaba, daba igual. Porque para él siempre fui su amigo de infancia y no creo que pueda lograr ser algo más especial para él.

-Haru…- su voz angelical hacia que volara ante aquella armoniosa melodía y al mirarlo a los ojos trataba de transmitir aquel sentimiento que me proporcionaba- mejor hablemos de otra cosa, y tu como estas? Cuando piensas asentar cabeza eh?- aunque me regalara esas sonrisas tristes, hacía que mi corazón saltara de emoción al verlo.

-Estoy enamorado- los orbes de mi amigo reflejaron sorpresa al escucharme- estoy enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre estuve enamorado de un amor imposible- me recosté en el espaldar del sofá y mis orbes se posaron en el techo del departamento, como si hubiese la cosa más interesante del mundo ahí pegado

-Haru es increíble, la persona que te tenga será muy feliz- una leve risilla se escapó de los labios de Makoto- aunque tendrá que acostumbrarse desayunar caballa todos los días verdad?

-Estarías dispuesto desayunar caballa todos los días conmigo- no sabía si había pronunciado esa frase o no, al darme cuenta que Makoto dejó de sonreír y voltee a verlo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada fija en mi persona me daban a entender que esa frase había escapado de mis labios inconscientemente. No hay marcha atrás! Deje que el amor de mi vida se fuese a los brazos de otra persona antes pero esta vez no volverá a suceder.

Me acerqué lentamente y posé mi frente con la de Makoto, al parecer lo que le había dicho le dejó en shock- Makoto… siempre estaba enamorado de ti, pero veía que eras tan feliz con rin que decidí dar un paso al costado por tu felicidad- con sumo cariño acariciaba sus mejillas, como si tendría miedo que se alejara de mi lado- gomen por no ser tan valiente y haber dicho mis sentimientos- mi cabeza se posó en su hombro, su dulce aroma inundaba mis sentidos y el deseo de tenerlo solo para mi cada minuto aumentaba. Sus dedos acariciaban mis cabellos sedosos, dándome esa tranquilidad a mi alma abatida; me separé para mirarlo a los ojos y como si fuese atraído por esos carnosos y rosados labios, le besé en ese momento. Sus labios eran tan suaves, no era un simple rose, trataba de transmitir todo mi amor con aquel ósculo; al pasar los segundos invadí su boca dando el encuentro con su lengua. Al sentir su lengua rozar tímidamente con la mía, en una danza que recién habíamos empezado. Mis manos se posaron en aquel torso marcado de mi amor platónico, hacía tiempo que no veía su torso desnudo, siendo más exactos desde que salimos del instituto iwatobi buscando cada uno nuestras metas.

El rose de mis dedos con la piel cálida de mi amigo, hizo que temblara entre mis brazos; el beso fue haciéndose más pasional al pasar los segundos, y nuestras manos acariciaba nuestros cuerpos a través de las ropas. Nuestros labios se separaron mientras tratábamos de regularizar nuestra respiración, un fino hilo de saliva unía nuestros labios.

-h-haru…- el pecho de Makoto subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada. Al escuchar mi nombre, me lancé hacia él haciendo que en trayecto Makoto se recostara en el sofá y yo quedase encima- p-pero que- posé mi dedo índice en sus labios, tratando de callar sus miedos y sus inseguridades

-te amo- susurré cerca de su odio, haciendo que se estremezca de pies a cabeza. Inconscientemente me mordí mi labio inferior al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con total sutileza posé mi rodilla en la entrepierna de Makoto.

Aquellos orbes esmeraldas que antes estaban nublados por la tristeza, ahora tomaban un nuevo brillo; uno que antes no había visto. Acompañado con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus cabellos desordenados y la respiración errática de ambos, el ambiente se fue tornando uno más pasional. Ahora fue Makoto quien decidió unir nuestros labios, sus manos cálidas y suaves acariciaban mi espalda haciendo que una extraña sensación recorriera por toda mi columna vertebral. Mi rodilla empezó acariciar aquella parte sensible de mi amante, su voz tan varonil sumida en el placer y la lujuria hacia que yo también esté en la misma condición que Makoto.

-Haru…- su respiración cerca de mi oído, hizo que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza- vamos…v-vamos a mi habitación- diciendo esto Makoto, abrí mis ojos y le miré fijamente. Ahora entiendo todo, con algo de timidez acepté a su petición.

El trayecto hacia la habitación de Makoto me pareció tan largo, mi corazón saltaba de felicidad mientras era guiado por el más alto. En la travesía hacia su alcoba nos repartíamos algunos besos, nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos por encima de la estorbosa ropa; dejando tiradas cualquier cosa que se interponía entre nuestro camino.

-Makoto- justo cuando el de cabellos oliva estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, le atraje hacia mí haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén más cerca del otro. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, nuestras almas siempre estuvieron conectadas, aquella mirada que me ofrecía Makoto era como si de un hechizo se tratara, un hechizo en la cual estaba destinada a admirar sus hermosos orbes de color esperanza. Nunca había imaginado a Makoto de esa forma: tan sensual, tan varonil pero a la vez tan dulce y cariñoso. Cada caricia, cada beso que repartía por todo mi torso ahora sin la estorbosa ropa de abrigo que traía minutos atrás, alejaba el frio invierno que padecía la ciudad de Tokio fuera de estas cuatro paredes y a la vez derritiendo mi frio corazón.

Me posó con suavidad en su lecho, nuestras ropas estaban quizás por alguna parte de la habitación de Makoto; eso no importaba en estos momentos, posé mi mano en la mejilla de Makoto mientras el cogió mi mano y depositó un beso. Su lengua recorría mis dedos, sus manos acariciaban con tal destreza mis pezones, lo único que podía hacer era gemir su nombre. Lo quería dentro de mí, estar unidos tanto en cuerpo y alma; como debió de ser desde un comienzo.

-Makoto…- mi amante dejó de lamer mis pezones para tener posar toda su atención hacia mi persona- te q-quiero dentro…- traté de no ver sus hermosos ojos, giré mi cabeza hacia un costado mientras mi mano derecha tapaba mi boca, como un reflejo de vergüenza por lo que había dicho minutos antes.

-Haru, estas seguro de esto?- Makoto se recostó encima mío, tratando de no posar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Sentirlo tan cerca y sus palabras tan cargadas de placer eran como una droga que quería escuchar más y más. Afirmé con mi cabeza ante la pregunta de mi amigo, minutos después sentí que la única prenda que faltaba era retirada de mi cuerpo, dejándome a merced de Makoto.

Fue en ese momento que la habitación se llenó de jadeos, suspiros profundos, nuestros nombres acompañados con nuestros gemidos alejando la frialdad del invierno y abriendo paso un nuevo destino para nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, los besos no se hicieron faltar ante nuestra entrega pasional y al final Makoto y yo tocamos el paraíso con nuestros dedos, juntos. Se sentía tan caliente al tener la semilla de Makoto en mi interior, mientras él salía con suma delicadeza para no hacerme daño.

Nos recostamos en la cama tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, mis parpados empezaron a hacerse más pesados y con una imagen de Makoto ofreciéndome una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, caí rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación, desde hace mucho tiempo no había descansado de esa manera, siento que dejé atrás una gran carga que siempre traía sobre mis hombros. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una suaves sábanas pero lo que me llamó la atención fue aquel agarre tan demandante que me tenía prisionero. Mi corazón empezó a saltar de emoción al recordar las escenas que pasaron hace algunas horas atrás, aquella respiración tan calmada rozaba en mi cuello haciendo que una sensación se acumulara en mi parte baje.

Volteé para ver quién era mi raptor y me encontré con esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, ahora con un brillo sin igual, su sonrisa aún más encantadora y aquel sentimiento que también era correspondido.

-Buenos días, Haru-chan –no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo ese saludo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios haciendo sonrojar a mi pareja

-Te dije que no me llames –chan – diciendo esto me acerqué a su pecho mientras era rodeado por sus brazos, su corazón latía al mismo compas que el mío. Era una hermosa melodía para mis oídos

-Haru, yo…- Makoto titubeaba, alcé mis orbes zafiros para poder descifrar que era lo que quería decirme, al darme cuenta cuales eran las palabras que querían salir de sus labios dejé que lo expresara- yo estoy dispuesto a desayunar caballa toda mi vida, si es contigo- al terminar aquella frase, sentí que mis orbes empezaban a molestarme y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, Makoto dejó de abrazarme y empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas, después depositó un tierno beso en mi frente- sé que fui cobarde por no decirte mis sentimientos antes pero tenía miedo al decírtelo y que tu amist..-

No dejé que terminara su frase, lo besé con todo el amor que le tenía, no importa el pasado; lo único que quiero es mirar al futuro y que Makoto esté a mi lado como solía hacerlo en nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra juventud.

FIN


End file.
